If everyone Cared
by analicebradonstory
Summary: This is a story about 16 year old Alice Brandon who is adopted by Emmett Mcartneys parents. This is her story of how she found ture love
1. Prologue

Prologue

_'I stood there at the edge of that cliff waiting to leap and hit the water. I knew what I was doing I just wasn't sure If I was ready to leave him but I knew my time had come. Just I as leaped I said '' I'm sorry Jasper, soon you'll understand'' I screamed to what felt like me being hit by something'_ I woke for a first to find my sister Bella sitting on my bed looking worried and my mother Esme was looking at me like she new what was going on. I felt something on my arm, it was sore and purple. I had a bruise from where I hit myself in my sleep. Emmett then came looking worried and sat right next to me before picking me up and letting me cry on his shoulder.

After I had finished I told him about the dream I had and about this boy called Japser. My brother looked at me like he knew something I didn't, I was about to cry because being the youngest I didn't want to upset anybody. '' Ssh, it's okay, I'm just I little shocked because my best friend is called Japser!'' He said to me and it felt like something had just punched me in the tummy. I told Emmett I was tired and he left the room. I cried that night alot before I fell into bissful sleep.

_My name is Mary Alice Brandon and this is how Jasper Whitlock came into my life._

**There you have the first part of my story, I'm new so it would be cool if I could get a least 3 reveiws and I'll update. If you have any suggestions of what I should do next reveiw me with the idea.**

**Thanks Alicebrandonstory**

**;-p**


	2. arriving

_C_hapter 1: Arriving 

Jasper PVO

It felt weird getting into the stone cold car at this time in the morning. Of course I would, I'd always been used to warm weather and warm cars. I'd lived in south of Texas for most of my life. Rosalie and Edward jumped into the back of the car and I sped off to our new school. The drive was quite except that my phone kept buzzing every five bloody minutes and it was to getting on my nerves that I nearly shouted at it to tell to shut the fuck up. Keeping my eyes on the road I grabbed my phone an answered the phone call. It was my best friend Emmett McCartney.

'' HEY JAZZ'' he boomed down the phone

'' hey'' I replied

'' how's Texas'' he carried on the conversation as I told Edward and Rosalie to shut up before showing a sign that we used if Emmett was on the phone. Rosalie blushed like mad. I grinned

'' oh Texas, urm, uh its g...go...Good, Th...Tha...Thanks!'' I stuttered because we were surprising Emmett today.

'' You alright, you seem bit nervous'' He said worried

'' Oh, I'm fine anyway we left town for a few days...''

I heard someone talk on the other end then Emmett said '' I have to go see ya later'' He said I bid my good bye before carrying on to the school.

'' who was that?'' Rosalie my twin sister asked. I sighed she always asked the same question even if I told who it was

'' Emmett, wondering how Texas is? I answered back

'' Oh'' she giggled softly turning bright red

Edward started talking to me '' Is Emmett going to be there because I was emailing him yesterday and he said that he has a new little sister who was adopted by his parents?'' I stared at the road before saying ''yeah he's gonna be there and just at the right moment for me to say we have arrived!'' I looked at them both, Edward was sulking because mum sent him to school and he wasn't happy about being at a proper school. Rose was as high as a kite bouncing in her seat up, down, up, down, up... oh shut up brain. She was also pointing out that she could see Emmett. We had our plan now let's do it!

Alice PVO:

I jumped into my brother's car, it was cold but the leather was nice. I had been adopted by Emmett's Parents. Emmett asked me to look for somebody on his phone called Jazz or Jasper. I did what he said before handing him the phone. He started to talk to somebody on the phone and as we pulled into school he hung up. I had been talking to Bella about what we should do at the weekend. She said it was going to be hot so we said we would go down to the beach.

Emmett pulled into a parking space and then told us to get out of the car.

'' come on pixie, and I have a surprise!''

'' okay but please don't call me pixie!'' I shouted back at him. Emmett led me to his mates and introduced me. They started talking until I saw some people come up to me, Emmett and Bella and his friends. As they did I hid behind Emmett, so they wouldn't see me. They were all wearing hoodies, it scared me, a lot.

Jasper PVO

As we arrived at the school, I scanned the parking lot for a space. That's when I spotted Emmett and his jeep talking to his friends. I saw space and quickly curved into it. My grin just grew wider as I saw Rosalie looking at him like it was cute dog or something. I quickly snapped my fingers in her face she came out of her day dream and looked at me.

'' Ready?'' I said looking at Edward and Rosalie. A few weeks back my mother had told us that we would be moving to were Emmett lives and that's when I had the idea of surprising him

'' Come on let's get out the car let's go give Emmett his surprise of his life'' Rosalie said '' let's go everyone'' Edward shouted and we put the jackets on with hoods up.

I jumped out of the car and looked round taking the surroundings in. Then the other two jumped out and we started walking over to him. I causally strolled over to him.

'' Nice jeep 'Emmett'? New, looks like the other one had disappeared?'' I said trying to hide my accent as the other two walked up and Rosalie linked with me and hugged me. Edward was leaning on Emmett's jeep.

'' Thanks, yeah it's a new paint job the jeep cost like ov.e...r, WAIT how do you now my name you weirdo?'' He said jumping back hiding behind his jeep.

I chuckled smiling '' let's just say I'm old friend from Texas'' I said letting my accent come through before we all whipped our hoods off. I smiled so wide I thought my lips were cracking.

Emmett stood there and said nothing until there was an ''OMG, JASPER EDWARD ROSALIE, OMG'' He boomed before sweeping us into a crushing hug. I started losing my oxygen I couldn't breathe. Then we all heard a giggle and it sounded like a bell. We all looked round Emmett to see who it was. Rosalie said to let go of all of us so he did and Rosalie went over to a girl who had black hair.

But before she could say anything she said '' Hello, I'm Alice Brandon'' She started smiling and I loved it. She walked over to me and Edward and introduced herself to both of us. But when she came to me, her eyes sparkled and she looked beautiful.

We all started talking about classes and about the school. Also Alice offered to show me around the school with Rosalie and Edward. I agreed straight away. The bell than rang for the start of school and Alice led me off with my siblings to the office to get the schedules. After we got them we compared I had two lessons with Edward, one lesson with Rosalie and four lessons with Alice. Then Alice showed us to our classes and went.

Alice PVO:

When I hid behind Emmett I had a vision about who they were I gasped when I saw the boy who was the boy that was in my dream Jasper. After they surprised Emmett I giggled by accident and they all looked at me. I was smiling and I said my name to everyone but when I went over to the boy named Jasper I'm sure I saw his eyes light up and he smiled as he said his name. I offered to show him and his siblings around the school. He agreed and my heart lit up. I liked Jasper; I think I'm going to like him, a lot.

The bell rang and I led Rosalie, Jasper and Edward inside. I was talking to Rosalie about fashion and shopping. I also talked to her about what lessons she was going to take. Rosalie talked that she liked art, design and things like that. I said I do things like that but I liked music too. She told me that Jasper took Music and also liked art and photography. I was so happy inside; I was doing my happy dance. I told the teacher at the desk that they were new. She handed me there schedules and we compared. I then took them to the classes they had first and told them to meet me at locker 105 which was my locker. I then walked off to my first class drama which I had with Rosalie. I was excited to see Jasper again

(Fast forward to Lunch)

Jasper PVO

It was lunch now, I just had one lesson left, MUSIC and I have it with Alice. As I entered the lunch hall, I saw the group and walked over. Alice shuffled over so I could sit down. I thanked and she smiled and said it was okay. All of us talked when Alice said that there was going to be a massive queue if we didn't pack up now. As we did the bell rang and we all ran out a soon enough there was a massive line trying to get out. We all laughed as we burst through the doors. We said goodbye and said we would meet in the car park.

Alice said bye before grabbing my hand and holding it tight a leading me to music. Her hand was small in mine and gentle but her grip was strong, it felt right in mine. She said hi to sir and introduced me to him. He greeted me and asked if I could play guitar, I told him what I could play and told him that my mother had dropped of my guitar and that I had it with me. He said he was impressed and asked me to sit next to a girl named Maria. Maria was trying to flirt with me and I told her to fuck off. She wasn't impressed and turned away and sir swapped me over with some guy to sit with Alice. Alice was playing a tune I didn't know but it was titled if everyone cared. I clapped at the end, she saw me and smiled and asked if I wanted to have a go.

(End of music class)

Alice PVO

WOW, Jasper is amazing at music, I put my guitar away and dragged Jasper by his hand, again because I love being able to hold his hand. We headed outside still dragging him over to our cars, mine is a yellow Porsche but that's at home. We all said hi and talked about the day, my phone buzzed and I answered it, she was saying that we all had tea tonight at someone's house and she would tell us later.


	3. moonlit beach

Chapter 2: moonlit beach

Alice PVO

I said bye to everyone before leaving

'' Hey Emmett, did you get a text off mum saying about going to someone's house?'' I asked Emmett who was driving.

''No, why did you?'' He replied. I was sure I just snapped him out of his day dream about Rosalie.

'' Yeah, what about you Bella'' Who had her head in a book, she looked up and shook her head '' No, I didn't.''

'' Maybe she wanted me to pass the message on to you guys'' My phone buzzed and I saw it was Esme again

_Alice,_

_Please could you tell Emmett and Bella the news and what I said in the text and that they have to dress nice today? I'll make sure that your dress and Bella's dress are okay and I'll iron Emmett's shirt that he'll wear with his 'nice' Jeans. _(I laughed at that comment; Emmett has only one pair of jeans that he wears only for going out.) _I'll tell you when you get home where were going._

_Love you Esme xxx_

'' Emmett, mums Ironing you 'best shirt'' I said and he groaned

'' Shit, I hate that Fucking shirt'' He yelled as we pulled up in front of the house and clambered out. And then it starts raining. Brilliant!

Jasper PVO

Alice held my hand again pulling me again to the cars so that everyone could talk about their day. My hand felt right in hers_ what I'm I thinking. I shouldn't like her I've only just met her_. I said hi to everyone else before Alice said bye and went off with her family looking at her phone.

As I climbed into the driver's side of the car, I heard Edward's phone go off. He picked it up; he gave us the sign that dad was on the phone. We stopped talking at once a waited in silence as I pulled out of the car park. Our dad's Dr Carlisle Cullen and he's the best doctor in town, Edward is taking after him and said he's going to become a doctor. Rosalie wants to be a Fashion designer or model and I want to be a musician or actor.

Edward said bye to Carlisle before snapping he's phone shut.

'' We've got guests, and we have to wear outfits, not to formal or casual'' He said with as much fake enthusiasm he could get in. Rosalie looked suspicious

'' who is it, who are the people coming?'' Rosalie asked breaking the silence

'' he didn't say but he said it was a mother of two girls and a boy'' Edward replied. I didn't really think about it for a first and then it dawned on me a mother, which could be Alice's mother, two girls, which could be Bella and Alice and a boy Emmett. I burst this out to Edward and Rosalie and when they realised what I meant they fell silent for the rest of the journey.

As we arrived at our house we saw lights in the trees and it was a brightly lit pathway. We got out of the car and just as I thought it was going to, it started raining. As they ran inside, I stayed outside getting soaked through. I just looked up at the sky and loved it. Carlisle was looking at me sat just spinning round and round in a circle looking up at the sky. He then shouted for me to come in and get changed for the dinner. I didn't want to but had to. As I entered the house the white shirt I was wearing showed my chest. It stuck to my chest as I walked up stairs.

I entered my bedroom and took of my shirt and hung it on the radiator to dry. I went into the bathroom and took a shower before pulling of my light blue jeans and dark blue shirt. I was just putting my jacket on when I heard the door bell

Damn!

Alice PVO (3 hours before the dinner)

I was putting on my black and white lace dress on. It was beautiful, Esme had picked out especially. It was a plain black dress with a layered skirt with White lace over the top. That's when Bella burst in saying she couldn't find her dress. Her dress was green with black lace; she was all dead panic until I handed her dress to her. She smiled and thanked me before rushing back out.

I carried on getting ready for the dinner; I was going to wear a clear lipgloss, blusher and sliver eyeshadow. Not forgetting my mascara and eyeliner. With that I was wearing a white lace hair band. I wore silver bracelets and a black diamond pendant necklace. For the final touch I slipped on a pair of black and white lace shoes.

I was ready so I grabbed my white cardigan and purse and made my way down stairs. Bella was fussing over her shoes so I helped her out by tie them for her. I also sorted Emmett's shirt out so he was comfortable to wear. Esme walked down stairs looking fabulous.

'' You look gorgeous Esme'' I told Esme, She smiled and looked at all of us.

'' you all look beautiful, even you Emmett'' I heard Emmett groan before we all headed for the car we decided that we would take my Porsche to the dinner. Esme had still not told us who we were having it with, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I was so excited. Esme told me to turn into the driveway that was in the woods. I did as she said, and I was awe struck when I saw the scenery around me.

We pulled up outside a mostly glass house, but it was amazing. It had stopped raining by now, so at least my make up wouldn't be smudged. We gracefully came out of the car and went to the door and I jumped up and rang the bell. Somebody was whispering something and I heard someone curse themselves upstairs. The door swung and a man who was in is thirties greeted us and said to come in. The house was clear and was a beautifully set out.

The man introduced himself to me, Emmett and Bella as Dr Carlisle Cullen. I was shocked at the last name. That was Jasper's last name; Emmett was only mates with Jasper through school and never met his parents. Carlisle told us to make ourselves at home. That's when Rosalie came down the stairs wearing a beautiful Red and white lace dress. She saw who had come to have dinner.

'' ALICE'' she screamed when she saw me and ran over to me and gave me a hug. Emmett did his pouty face again. He always does it when Rosalie gives me a hug but not him , that's when she ran over and gave him and Bella a hug before coming to me

'' Alice your thee person I need right now'' She talked fast pulling me upstairs with her '' I can't decide what shoes to wear!'' She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I knew what she wanted.

'' Of course I'll choose your shoes for you'' I said her eyes perked up. I was going through Rosalie's shoe collection when I heard

'' Damn you brain, SHUT UP'' and then aspirated scream and then something be thrown at the wall. I giggled and carried on before '' Ha Ha, found the perfect shoe'' I said to Rosalie, that's when I heard Jasper's voice. It sounded like he was laughing at me, I turned around and there he was with a girl laughing at me. I stood frozen on the spot looking backwards and forwards from the girl to him. I then threw the shoe that I had in my hand on the ground and shoved my way through him and 'that girl' and rushed to the balcony before jumping bare feet to the ground. I heard Rosalie shout at Jasper and then slap him. There arguing got more silent the more I ran, I was running to the beach as fast I could.

As soon as I reached the beach my tears flowed. I trusted him, I liked him and I thought he was same. I guess I was wrong and it hurt. I was walking in the tide and staring up at the sky and the moon. And this made it hurt a lot more. He really did break my heart.

I was seating on a rock when I felt a jacket being put on my shoulders as I shivered and two hands come round my waist. I sighed and thought it would disappear, but it didn't. I looked up to see who it was. It was Jasper, he looked at me with his eyes told me he was sorry. He looked up and stared at the ocean in front of us.

'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed but I laughed in a good way'' He said...

Jasper PVO

Damn, they were here and I was half dressed. This was not how I planned this day. First I tripped over my shoe and now I'm trying to find my belt. This is impossible!

'' ARGGH THIS IS FURSTRATING'' I screamed hopefully nobody heard that. After finding my belt EVENTULLY which was in the washing basket by the way. I was now bored completely bored out of my wit. I heard giggling and thought it was Alice that's when my mind started to wonder if she liked me. I was having a battle with myself when I just shouted

'' Damn you brain, SHUT UP'' then I decided I was going to scream. Did, then threw a tennis ball at the wall and it hit me back in the face (I decide to call it Larry after that). And I have to admit it hurts, that's when I decided I was going to see Rose.

I was walked to her door and stood there for ages looking at Alice chucking shoes everywhere before she found one. It made me laugh, and I didn't know that I did it out loud. She perked her head up, and saw me. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at something in the distance. She dropped the shoe she was holding on the floor. Quickly as she could, Alice pushed past me and made a run for it.

'' JASPER YOU IDOIT'' Rosalie Screamed

'' What did I...'' She slapped me across the face before a realized that Maria (the slut from Music class) had come round and was smiling. I pushed her out the way and made a dash down to the beach. The trees flew past as I ran.

As the tree's parted leaving a path to the beach I slowed down and looked at Alice who was sat in the pale moonlight on a rock. I made my way over to her. She was cold and I could see that. I took of my jacket and placed it on her small body and I crouched down and put my hands on her waist. She sighed, then froze then looked up. Her eyes were glisten with tears. I looked at her and then to the ocean.

'' I didn't mean to laugh at you and it was kind of in a good way'' I said looking back down at her. A smile played on her lips '' I was happy to see you having fun and it slipped and the girl behind me is a slut'' I said smiling her eyes were happy as she kneeled up and shocked me with a kiss to the nose. I have to admit it was cute. I kissed her back on the lips her body was frozen and then once we'd stopped she looked at me. She was just looking at me; I was getting worried when she knocked me down with a hug. I have to say I was surprised

**Glad everyone is liking it 6 reveiws and and I'll update **


End file.
